Extrait des annales de la police métropolitaine de Londres
by Garonne
Summary: Une intervention policière à Baker Street met Lestrade dans une position des plus délicates. Slash Holmes/Watson, POV Lestrade


Lestrade s'essuya le front en maudissant cette chaleur insupportable. Il se tourna vers le jeune agent de police qui attendait avec patience assis devant sa machine à écrire.

\- Etes-vous prêt ? demanda-t-il, quoiqu'il ne fût pas prêt lui même. Il était fier de ses facilités à rédiger les rapports, mais il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci lui donne du fil à retordre.

\- Prêt monsieur, dit le constable, les doigts posés sur le clavier.

Lestrade se racla la gorge.

 _Le 20 aout de l'an mil neuf cent cinq, à vingt et une heures quinze, le central téléphonique de la Police Métropolitaine de Londres reçût un appel d'une dénommée Mme Waters, domiciliée au 224a Baker Street. Elle souhaitait nous signaler un crime dont elle venait d'être témoin, à savoir une altercation violente entre deux hommes aperçue en ombre chinoise à une fenêtre du premier étage du bâtiment d'en face, c'est-à-dire 221b Baker Street._

Lestrade marqua une pause dans sa dictée pour réfléchir aux événements de la veille.

Il fumait tranquillement quand Hopkins, ce jeune parvenu, fit irruption dans son bureau pour l'informer de l'appel de Mme Waters. Il demanda si Lestrade pensait qu'il fallait envoyer un escadron entier d'agents de police.

Lestrade se dit que Holmes pouvait tout-à-fait se débrouiller sans l'aide de Scotland Yard, et qu'il n'apprécierait guère une intrusion policière à Baker Street. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas le moment pour que Hopkins s'y rende seul. Lui et Lestrade étaient tous deux aux trousses du fameux Cambrioleur de Clerkenwell, et Lestrade craignait que Holmes ne laissât échapper un précieux indice qui donnerait l'avantage à Hopkins.

\- Je suggère que l'on telephone d'abord, dit-il.

Holmes et Watson avaient fait installer le téléphone à Baker Street l'été précédent, au grand soulagement de Lestrade. Plus besoin de se déplacer chez M. Holmes sans savoir s'il était chez lui. Cependant, le téléphone n'avait pas été tellement utile hier soir, pensa-t-il, en reprenant le fil de son rapport.

 _Apres avoir établi que nous étions dans l'impossibilité de rentrer en contact avec les habitants de 221b Baker Street par moyen téléphonique, j'ai progressé en direction de cette adresse accompagné du Detective Inspector S Hopkins. Apres notre arrivée sur les lieux sus-cités, je suis entrée en communication avec la logeuse, Mme H Hudson, afin de m'informer sur d'éventuels troubles récents dans la maison._

 _Au moment de notre arrivée, Mme Hudson recevait la visite de Mme L Spooner, domiciliée au 219a Baker Street. Cette dernière souhaitait informer les autorités compétentes qu'environ vingt minutes auparavant elle avait entendu, ouvrez les guillemets, des bruits effrayants, fermez les guillemets, et que ceux-ci consistaient principalement en, ouvrez les guillemets, une série de coups extrêmement étranges, fermez les guillemets._

Ce fut à ce moment-là, dans le salon de Mme Hudson, que Lestrade commença à se douter de ce que Mme Waters avait pu voir comme silhouettes à travers la fenêtre du premier étage. Il connaissait Holmes depuis vingt ans et le Docteur depuis presque aussi longtemps. Il avait eu à maintes reprises l'occasion de les observer ensemble et d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il avait bien sûr toujours su que M. Holmes était ce que l'on appelle un célibataire endurci, et il lui semblait que le Docteur Watson avait désormais adopté la même philosophie de vie.

Jusqu'au soir du 20 aout, Lestrade n'avait jamais soufflé mot de ses soupçons à personne. Mais là, dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée de Baker Street, son regard croisa celui de Mme Hudson, et il comprit qu'elle partageait ses pensées : il fallait à tout prix faire diversion auprès de Hopkins et de Mme Spooner. Lestrade rougit maintenant en pensant aux regards conspirateurs qu'il avait échangé avec Mme Hudson, une veuve aux moeurs respectables, et ceci à propos d'un tel sujet !

Il se rappela que le jeune constable attendait avec patience la suite de la dictée.

 _Mme Hudson..._ Il cherchait désespérément une façon convenable d'exprimer la complicité qui s'était installée entre lui et la veuve. _Mme Hudson souffre d'une légère surdité des deux oreilles, et n'a pas pu confirmer les dires de Mme Spooner. Cependant, sur l'insistance de l'inspecteur Hopkins, nous obtînmes la clef de l'appartement à l'étage et..._ \- Non, supprimez cette dernière phrase.

\- Monsieur ? dit l'agent.

\- Supprimez cette phrase à propos de l'insistance de l'inspecteur Hopkins. Voyons... _L'inspecteur Hopkins exprima son inquiétude concernant la gravité et l'urgence de la situation et nous obtînmes la clef de l'appartement à l'étage. L'inspecteur Hopkins, Mme Hudson et moi-même progressâmes en cette direction. Mme Hudson fut prise d'un malaise sur le palier, ce qui obligea l'inspecteur Hopkins à l'accompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. Cependant, du à la présence malencontreuse de Mme Spooner..._ Il s'arrêta net et toussa. _C'est-à-dire, grâce à la présence heureuse de Mme Spooner qui prit Mme Hudson en charge, l'inspecteur Hopkins put me rejoindre rapidement. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement et nous retrouvâmes bientôt sur les lieux de l'altercation signalée._

 _Les habitants des lieux, à savoir M. JH Watson et M. S Holmes, se trouvaient dans la pièce située directement après le salon, à savoir la chambre à coucher de ce dernier. Notre arrivée leur occasionna un certain étonnement. Il est apparu qu'ils étaient occupés par un petit match de lutte amical, une activité destinée à les maintenir en condition pour faire face aux besoins physiques de la profession de M Holmes. Pour cela ils avaient du partiellement se dévêtir, compte tenu de la température estivale._

Lestrade ferma les yeux. Il revit l'image terrifiante de Holmes dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, un sourcil hautainement levé, ce qui contrastait franchement avec sa chemise froissée et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Lestrade avait toujours eu peur de cette expression de Holmes. Il rougit sur-le-champ.

\- Mais où se trouve donc Mme Hudson ? s'enquerrait Holmes d'un ton serein, comme s'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Un petit malaise dans les escaliers, dit Hopkins d'un souffle, avant que Lestrade pût prononcer un mot.

\- Et vous êtes ici plutôt que de lui porter secours ? La voix de Holmes était plus froide et plus condamnatoire que ce qui devrait être permis pour un homme dont la chemise était boutonnée de travers.

Hopkins devint aussi rouge que Lestrade.

\- L'autre dame s'occupe d'elle, bafouilla-t-il.

Lestrade aurait voulu envoyer au diable Hopkins, Mme Spooner, Mme Waters, et toutes les fouineuses de Baker Street et d'ailleurs. Il ne savait plus comment il avait finalement fait pour s'échapper de là. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir présenté mille excuses pour le dérangement, et d'avoir du à plusieurs reprises écraser discrètement le pied de Hopkins. Holmes prit une attitude quelque peu outrée. Lestrade n'osa pas solliciter son aide sur l'affaire du Cambrioleur de Clerkenwell.

\- J'écrirai le rapport, Hopkins, dit Lestrade dès qu'ils eurent quitté Mme Hudson, maintenant complètement rétablie.

Il aurait préféré ne pas écrire de rapport du tout, mais Hopkins, comme toujours très à cheval sur le règlement, allait certainement insister. Le laisser l'écrire aurait été trop aventureux.

Arrive à ce point de ses réflexions, Lestrade ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune constable qui le regardait avec curiosité, ses doigts immobiles sur le clavier de la machine à écrire. Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était resté là, perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit rapidement le rapport.

 _Après avoir vérifié l'absence totale d'activité criminelle ou de trouble à l'ordre publique, nous quittâmes les lieux et réprimes l'exercice normal de nos fonctions_. Bon, faites m'en trois exemplaires. Je les signerai avant de partir ce soir.

Il sortit son mouchoir et s'essuya encore une fois le front. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait envisager de faire des activités physiques par cette chaleur, que ce soit entre les draps ou ailleurs.

Au moins tout était fini maintenant. Hopkins était satisfait et la réputation de Holmes et de Watson demeurait intacte.

\- Un rapport très louable, Lestrade, dit une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Hopkins s'appuyait contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Comme c'est amusant, continua-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, un petit match de lutte amical. Il marqua une pause. Moi aussi je suis amateur de lutte classique, le saviez-vous ? M Holmes a promis de me donner des leçons. Avec l'aide de M Watson.

Il adressa à Lestrade un sourire franc et innocent, et quitta la pièce.

Lestrade eut le souffle coupe. Dans son esprit, la vision de Hopkins aux prises avec Watson dans la chambre de Holmes laissa bientôt la place à la vision bien plus horrible de l'ascension rapide du jeune inspecteur jusqu'au poste de Commissionnaire de la Police Métropolitaine avec l'aide de Holmes.

\- Hopkins! Une minute s'il-vous-plaît..., s'exprima-t-il. Mais Hopkins était déjà loin.


End file.
